Verdadera, loca y profundamente
by Saori-Luna
Summary: qué tan difícil es decirle a alguien que lo amas? pésimo summary... Songfic UmiClef. que lo disfruten!


VERDADERA, LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE

POR SAORILUNA

Era un día de fiesta en el mundo de Céfiro, finalmente, después de no pocas dificultades, el reino volvía a gozar de la belleza y majestuosidad que tenía justo antes de que 3 misteriosas chicas de otro mundo llegaran a salvarlo.

Dos batallas habían determinado el futuro de Céfiro; en una la antigua soberana había muerto por amor, en la siguiente una joven había sacrificado el amor de su vida por la paz de los habitantes del mundo que ella también consideraba como suyo.

3 años habían pasado desde que Hikaru Shido, Umi Ryuuzaki y Fuu Hououji habían regresado a su propio mundo, y desde ese momento, 3 jóvenes no habían podido dejar de pensar en lo diferente que serían sus vidas si Hikaru hubiera aceptado ser el pilar de Céfiro.

3 años han pasado ya- pensaba un joven de ojos miel- desde que ella se fue. Cómo estará?

Toc, toc, toc

Adelante

Ya estás listo Ferio?

Sí, Clef, ya voy.

Te estamos esperando.

Clef…

Sí?

Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?

Lo sé.

El joven príncipe de Céfiro observó al mago más poderoso del Reino, al igual que a él, la tristeza lo consumía cada vez más, por lo menos él tenía el consuelo de haber tenido en sus brazos a la chica que me amaba, había podido decirle lo que sentía, pero ese era un consuelo que el mago no tenía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Habían pasado ya 3 años, desde la última vez que pudo verla; en esa ocasión, había tenido la oportunidad de tomarle la mano, de consolarla, pero no había podido decirle lo que sentía por ella; incluso en el último momento había sido cobarde, y la había dejado ir.

Umi…

Había esperado pacientemente todo este tiempo; había deseado con todo su corazón volver a verla, tanto como había deseado ser digno de ella; era una ilusión pensar que en el futuro podrían estar juntos? Pensar que podría ser lo que ella quería? Él creía que no, así como creía que en algún momento ella volvería, y entonces su vida comenzaría de nuevo.

_Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasía_

_Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, seré todo lo que necesitas_  
_Te amo más con cada respire verdadero, loco y profundo_  
_Seré fuerte, tendré fe, porque estoy contando con_

_Un Nuevo comienzo_  
_Una razón para vivir_

_Un significado más profundo_

entonces, sucedió… simplemente sucedió, deseó con todo su corazón que esas tres chicas de otro mundo regresarán, deseó poder verla nuevamente, y que sus amigos pudieran ver a las chicas que amaban también, deseó simplemente poder decirle lo que sentía, así ella no le correspondiera, tan sólo quería poder decírselo una vez antes de…

Clef!-gritó el príncipe de Céfiro, pasmado ante lo que había visto, y sin saber qué hacer, si ayudar al mago que había caído desmayado en la mitad del festejo, o atender a las tres chicas que habían caído en la mitad de la mesa.

Ouch! Eso dolió!- se quejaba una chica de larga cabellera azul.

No puede ser – murmuraba una rubia.

Volvimos a Céfiro!- gritó de emoción una pelirroja.

Las tres chicas miraron a su alrededor, un grupo de aturdidos cefirianos las miraba insistentemente.

Fuu?

Umi?

Hikaru!- gritó una chica de larga cabellera rosa, corriendo a abrazarlas.

Caldina?- dijeron las chicas- en realidad volvimos!

Las jóvenes se abrazaron alegremente, mientras el joven príncipe pedía ayuda:

Ferio!- dijo Fuu- qué sucede?- preguntó al notar el tono de angustia del joven.

Es Clef, no me responde.

El grupo de cefirianos se acercó rápidamente, pero cuando las jóvenes se acercaban, algo inesperado ocurrió:

Ay!- exclamó una de ellas.

Qué pasa Umi?

Me duele mucho…- murmuró ella entrecortadamente.

Umi!- exclamaron las otras chicas al ver como la guerrera del agua se desmayaba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Qué le había pasado?- tan sólo recordaba estar con sus amigas, en la torre de Tokio, y luego…- volví… a Céfiro.

Umi miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación que no lograba reconocer, pero era indudable que estaba de nuevo en Céfiro, sobre todo porque acostado, en la cama de al lado estaba la figura de alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien…

- Clef- murmuró la chica, observando al mago más poderoso del reino. Habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero el mago no había cambiado mucho, salvo en una sola cosa, ya no parecía el niño que ella había conocido, sino que su aspecto era el de un joven aproximadamente de su edad- OH Clef, cómo te extrañé!- dijo, abrazándolo cuidadosamente, pensando en todas las veces en que había querido estar con él de esa manera, y deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca.

_Quiero estar contigo en una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar así por siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

Un cálido sentimiento envolvía a Guru Clef a medida que recuperaba el sentido; era una sensación confortable, de cariño, y paz. Pero quién en todo Céfiro se atrevería a abrazarlo a él de esa manera? Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una cabellera azul frente a él. Suspiró al sentir el peso de la joven sobre su pecho, y acercó sus brazos a la cintura de la chica.

Pequeña Umi…

Umi se sonrojó notoriamente; él había despertado, y la había encontrado abrazándolo, qué podría pensar ahora?

Clef- dijo ella, levantándose para mirarlo.

No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien- dijo él sonriéndole.

Te habías desmayado cuando nosotras llegamos.

Estoy bien ahora Umi- dijo él, tomándole la mano.

OH, lo siento- dijo Fuu, al entrar sorpresivamente a la habitación.

Umi y Clef se soltaron rápidamente, y la chica giró para mirar a su amiga.

Iré a decirles a los demás que ya se despertaron- contestó esta, saliendo.

Se despertaron?- preguntó Clef- acaso tú también te desmayaste?

Sí- dijo ella- sentí un dolor agudo en cuanto me levanté, y no recuerdo nada más desde ese momento.

Clef frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, mas no pudo decir nada, porque al momento entraron todos sus amigos a verlos.

OH Umi, me alegra tanto que estés bien- decía Hikaru al borde las lágrimas- estaba muy preocupada por ti.

No te preocupes, Hikaru no me pasó nada- le contestaba la chica, mientras miraba a Fuu, quien le hizo un gesto de complicidad.

Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Ferio.

Estoy bien- dijo Clef.

Yo también- dijo Umi.

Qué bueno!- gritó Hikaru emocionada, provocando la risa general del grupo.

Los días pasaron alegremente en el reino; las guerreras estaban felices por el resplandor que observaban en Céfiro, resplandor que nunca habían contemplado en toda su magnitud; cada noche se celebraban bailes en honor a las guerreras, a los magos, a los espadachines, y hasta a Mokona… los habitantes de Céfiro encontraban en cada acontecimiento una buena oportunidad para celebrar, y las guerreras recibían divertidas todo tipo de atenciones.

En una de estas fiestas Umi se alejó del grupo y salió al balcón. Estaba cansada y necesitaba aire fresco; había pasado los últimos días saliendo con sus amigos y no podía negar que la había pasado muy bien, pero se sentía inquieta, ocasionalmente podía encontrar a Clef mirándola, y sonriéndole; ella le devolvía la sonrisa, y se sumergía momentáneamente en su mirada, para salir sobresaltada por la risa de Hikaru o los brincos de Mokona.

Mirando al cielo estrellado de Céfiro Umi se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía, y más aún, por qué huía de estar a solas con él. Vio pasar una estrella fugaz, y aunque en Céfiro no significaban lo mismo que en la Tierra, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

Qué pediste?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola- Lamento si te asusté.

No te preocupes, Clef.- contestó ella.

Y bien, qué pediste?

Creo que lo que pide todo el mundo cuando ve una estrella fugaz.

_Y cuando las estrellas estén brillando en el cielo aterciopelado_

_Pediré un deseo y lo enviaré al cielo para que luego te haga querer llorar_

_Lágrimas de felicidad por todo el placer y la seguridad_

_De que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección de_

_El poder más alto_

_En las horas solitarias_

_Las lágrimas te devoran  
_

Clef la miró fijamente, mientras la chica sonría. Qué habría pedido?

Paz?

No, la paz ya existe en Céfiro

Salud?

Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

Felicidad?

Casi

Qué pediste?

Pedí lo que toda persona necesita para ser feliz, tener paz y salud…

Qué es?

Umi lo miró y tímidamente lo abrazó. Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir cuando él le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y murmuró en su oído.

Amor, Clef, todo lo que necesito es amor.

_Quiero estar contigo en una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar así por siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

Clef la abrazó firmemente, mientras inclinaba su cabeza en busca de los labios de Umi. Ambos suspiraron al encontrarse. Finalmente habían hallado lo que los hacía felices.

_No puedes verlo?_

_No tienes que cerrar tus ojos porque está justo delante de ti_

_Todo lo que necesitas seguramente vendrá…_

Nunca supieron cómo se escaparon de la fiesta, tampoco supieron que a sus amigos no se les había escapado el hecho de que estaban tomados de las manos… sólo supieron que ellos existían, y que su amor también.

te amo Umi- susurraba Clef, mientras la besaba, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

Te amo Clef- le respondía ella, respondiendo también a sus besos y caricias- te amaré siempre.

_Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasía_

_Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, seré todo lo que necesitas_  
_Te amo más con cada respire verdadero, loco y profundo_  
_  
Quiero estar contigo en una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar así por siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Magic Knight Rayearth, y quise hacerlo sobre esta pareja que me gusta mucho; todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y la canción es "Truly, Madly, Deeply", del grupo Savage Garden. Espero que les haya gustado. Matta ne!


End file.
